Blind only to us
by Fallenlildreams
Summary: Edward is running yet again but this time not alone..and not for the same reasons as most would think. Leaving Bella alone..Alice is the only friend who seems to truly stay by her side but what will came..Alice/Bella
1. Chapter 1

~Alice~

It was coming close to midnight, and she knew she shouldn't be trying to sneaking out of they're room, but she just couldn't let Edward just leave Bella in the state she was in her vision yet again. Her siblings weren't back from there hunting trip yet but she knew they would be soon.

Alice cared very much for the human girl in fact some and most said that she loved the young girl more then she should, in which she did, she just wasn't sure if it was the love she had for her friends and family or if it was something a bit more. Alice was confused and her visions where not helping any.

Night after night day after day her mind and visions were filled with the image of the young girl she says to be her friend.

Alice didn't see anything wrong with loving her friend as she did, but she knew others where not convinced it was an innocent love that she defended so many times, to her brother Edward. Even Emmett, was convinced they where lovers and that one day he would catch them in the act. Thankfully Rose would always smack him on the back of his head and tell him to shut his fucking mouth. She wished that the thought didn't appeal to her as much as it did. It was hard to hide her thoughts and emotions from her brothers. She loved Jasper very much and didn't want to ever be the source of his pain, but things had changed she felt as though she was hiding from her family from her lover from her self, but she had to.

As Alice was about to step out of her window Jasper grabbed her wrist.

With a low growl Jasper pulled Alice back in to the room. Alice had a bit of a vision of the conversation but decided to allow this to come from Jasper's own mouth. They haven't been as close as they once where and Alice knew it was her doing but she couldn't stop what was to come.

"Where are you going" Jasper had a look of surprise and anger over his paled face.

"Jazz…I'm going to see Bella…I can't let him hurt her like this…" Alice tried to pull away from Jasper's grasp. Knowing he wasn't going to let her go.

"You'll see her tomorrow you don't have to go running to her…" Jasper looked deep in to Alice's honey eyes as if he were searching for something.

"I can feel you're… your worry" he paused. "And your…your love for the Human" Jasper spat out the last word of his sentence.

"But Alice… you have to give her time to grieve" Alice's eyes were fill with confusion and pain. It sucked for him to understand her emotions so well yet not at the same time.

"Jazz its…it's not like that I…"Jasper cut her off with a rough kiss to her soft lips. It surprised Alice, she wasn't able to see it coming. They haven't kissed in so long she forgot his taste.

"Alice…why don't I feel your love for me anymore" Jasper's voice was soft as he spook lifting from her lips. Alice's eyes widened.

"Before we came back to forks when we…kissed" Jasper paused and stared in to Alice's honey eyes.

"I could feel your love…I could feel your passion your need…I could feel my own for you as well…" If they could cry they both surly would be. Jasper's eye were still full of pain, of a deep hurt, he looked broken in so many different ways, but Alice had a strange feeling it wasn't all because of her.

"Jazz...I...I don't know…I don't know what changed with us…" Alice felt a wave of pain course threw her body.

"I'm so sorry Jazz" Jasper looked away from the small girl in his embrace.

"No don't be sorry Alice…I should have seen it before…but I was confused by the emotions I felt around me" Jasper smiled softly "Love, happiness, worry, hate, pain, even jealousy…I thought they were Edwards emotions towards Bella and you." Jasper smiled even more.

Alice was confused by his smile then she was hit with a vision.

"Your going with him aren't you?" Alice asked knowing the answer.

Jasper nodded.

"Alice I think I know why dear Edward can't be around Bella and us any more..." Alice raised an eyebrow to her once lover. No vision had come to her as to why Edward was leaving or why he couldn't look at her any more with out a hurt look on his features. They were always close even closer then her and Rose.

"What are you going on about Jazz?" Alice asked a little annoyed that she wasn't getting any visions of what he was talking about or what was going to happen. She wasn't getting anything and it was pissing the small pixie off.

Jasper feeling her anger rise decided to try to make it clear to her.

"Alice…tell me do you remember when we first came to this family?" Jasper asked with a slight grin on his face which not very many had a chance to see this beautiful blonde man smile. He always seemed to have a constant look of fear and slight pain on his face even to Alice it was strange to see him smiling so much.

"Yes…I…I do you use to say that you were getting weird vibes from Edw…" then out of no where she was hit full blast bye a vision.

"OHH MY GOD!!!...Edwards GAY!!...Why couldn't I see this!!?" Alice was talking to fast for a human to hear but Jasper caught every word and started to laugh. Alice was shocked but Jasper just stood there and laughed.

Alice knew full well that Jasper was in hiding, that he had always been very fond of Edward, but never thought Edward was the same. So he stayed by Alice's side for so many years.

The both were smiling at each other neither moving, both in deep thought, both enjoying the calm silence around them. A few hours passed but neither seemed to notice, time really didn't matter to a vampire.

"I guess this means we don't get another wedding this year" Alice started to laugh as Jaspers eyes widened.

"What a shame" Alice winked at her ex lover. Jasper just shook his head in amusement.

"Jasper can we still be like this?...I don't want to lose you…" Alice gave a weak smile to Jasper.

Jasper smiled and kissed Alice's cheek. "We always have each other…just with out the sex…" Alice started to laugh.

There laughter died down, but they both didn't stop smiling.

"Alice I think I need to go find Edward" Jasper smiled.

"No need he's going to be at his favorite hotel near the air port for about the next two days…" Alice giggled.

Jasper leaned down to Alice's ear and whispered.

"Thank you Alice…" Jasper kissed her on the cheek.

Alice was greeted with a vision of Jasper and Edward at the hotel…

"_Not that I was wanting to see that but…ok"_ Alice thought to her self as a slight blush came to her paled cheeks.

Alice giggled to her self. "Jazz be care full…don't hurt the poor boy" Alice giggled and gave a slight wink to Jasper.

Jasper hugged her tight as they laughed.

Alice took in his soft sweet scent. "Jazz you still mean the world to me…"

Jasper smiled as her kissed her forehead. "Alice I love you still…but I want us both to be happy…With who we really want to be with…"Alice stepped away from Jasper not knowing fully what he was meaning.

"I hope we will be…so who's telling the rest of our happy little family" Jasper's smile faded, and the look of fear and pain was once more flooded on his face.

Alice started to laugh. "They'll know soon enough"

~Bella~

I was lying on my very comfy bed trying not to think too much of the past few days. Every thing was happening way to fast for me. School was ending soon, which means collage for most or for others straight to work, and as always I didn't know what I want to do with my life. Study art maybe, go in to photography. That would be good for me but I don't want to make the wrong chose. I've been going to different collages with alice she said she was going to go in to fasion and wanted to go to the same school as me since Rosalie and Emmett were going to travel for a bit before they start there collage days. Esme and Carlisle told they're children that it was there choise to continue with school but that they thought it would be fun for them to try it they might just find they prefer collage. I tried my best not to laugh at the dumbfounded look on Emmett's face. They all were like a second family to me even Rosalie would some times talk to me. I loved being around all of them, but lately I find my self being drawn more to Alice's side. We have become so close and I was loving it, except when I would become her personal dress up doll, but even then it was fun just because I was with her.

We where always smiling and laughing with each other even when Edward was being a total ass and ignore her.

I'm not sure why he didn't like it when we had sleepovers or were together at all, but I lately didn't really care what he thought about it.

I remember once I asked him to tell Alice that she had to come threw the front door this time so Charlie could see her, Charlie always had a soft spot for her but never liked nor trusted Edward. Edward knew it, he started to become more possessive after that and wouldn't let me be alone with her unless he had to, and it was really pissing me of. He doesn't rule me I'm not his pet or shiny new toy.

"Man my mind wonders way to much…" I stated to my self laughing as I closed my eyes thinking once again remembering what had happened last week.

The Cullen's were hunting and Alice had stayed at there house with me. She said she had a vision of me getting bored and finding some of Emmett's porn, I hit her arm knowing full well she wouldn't really feel it but she hammed it up and acted like it hurt. My Alice the great actress.

"_Wait __My__ Alice?"_ I thought to my self.

We were watching movies in her room on her soft warm colored bed, her room was just…just so Alice, it was hard to notice that Jasper was sharing the room with her.

We watched movies for hours she even ordered me pizza.

After some time I fell asleep cuddled up with Alice on her bed, I woke up a bit embaresed to see her watching me, my body felt so warm as I looked in to her soft honey eyes. Turning away from her warm eye, I got up from her bed and started to the door I was going to go in to Edward's room but she said that I would just end up coming back in here because his couch was to stiff. She knew me to well.

Before I knew it she gently pulled me back down to her bed and in to her arms, she was so soft and cold. It felt good to lay there in her arms. I didn't even notice I had fallen asleep again until I heard Edward come busting threw the door. I heard a soft sigh and I opened my eyes, and noticed that I had my face baried in her chest, arms wrapped tightly around her small form or that my left leg was in between her thighs, it felt so warm.

She just smiled at me and said I look so cute when I sleep, and of course I blushed and tried to hide my face in her cleavage again. I had totally forgot Edward was staring at us till he let out a low growl and I sat straight up in her bed almost falling to the floor till Alice caught me by the waist and held me tight. Giggling "My my…Bella I knew you were very clumsy but I never thought you were even more so when your half asleep." Her voice was so sweet to my ears. "What am I to do with you…Or what is our dear Edward to to?" with that I was gently set on the bed again with Alice and Edward still standing there. I told him that I was to comfy to move any more… at least that's what I thought came out of my mouth I was to tired to think. I was being surrounded by such a sweet warm scent I couldn't keep my eyes open.

Since then she's been coming her when he didn't she said just to watch me sleep but I for some strange reason I was just happy to have her there with me instead of him.

I heard a light noise coming from my window. I glanced at my alarm clock by my bed, seeing it was ten till midnight. I tried to surprises my sigh as I heard some one softly say my name. I knew who it was I just wished it was someone else.

"Bella" I turned to see a tall pail figure standing by my bed.

"Hey Edward…Kind of early tonight aren't you" I tried to tease him a bit trying to cover that I haven't been feeling the same way as I did when he started coming to see me at night. I don't know I guess I'm weird.

He was hesitant when he came to sit on my bed. Almost like he was afraid I'd bite him or something.

"Bella…we…I…I'm sorry But I…" he wouldn't look at me. I was getting very impatient with my dear hansom Edward Cullen.

"What do you want to say Edward?" I paused trying not to show that I wasn't very unhappy at the moment… _"Hmm maybe its lack of sleep"_ I thought to myself as I took a deep breath of the cool air filling my room.

"You're never at a loss of words Edward what's wrong." I paused to let him speak, waiting for him to at least look at me. His golden eyes where down cast almost as if he was ashamed or scared. Why can't he tell me what he was thinking, what was going on. This is when his powers would come in handy.

Finally he spoke his voice was soft almost too soft to hear. "Bella I'm leaving…again" he paused and swallowed hard not that he needed to _"I guess they do it out of habit. Alice does it to its kind of cute some times…WAIT WHAT? His leaving!!..."_ my mind was screaming at me.

"And I'm not coming back…till" Edward paused yet again.

"_You and your damn pausing shit_" I was screaming on the inside.

"Till what" I calmly asked.

"Till…I can get someone out of my mind…till I get Jasper out of my thoughts…"

I looked at him closely making sure I heard him right.

"Jasper?" I asked wanting to scream or laugh till I died, not sure which one I wanted. He just nodded slightly I almost didn't catch it.

"Ok you're dumping me…for your brother…?" I didn't know what to say.

"Bella no!...yes!...I don't know…I mean come on don't you find it strange that I don't do what do to you what most normal boyfriends would to with there girlfriends…?" I laughed slightly.

"So you're gay?" I was trying hard not to picture Edward with Jasper. I had to admit it was kind of hot.

"For your brother...?" It was hot until I remembered they're sort of brothers but not by blood. Edward's voice bringing me back from my thoughts.

"Bella I'm sorry…I do love you but…not in the same way I once did…and I can feel that you're not as happy with me as you once where…" Edward finally looked up to meet my eyes. He looked as though he was about to cry, but I knew vampires couldn't cry so I did for him.

"Bella please don't cry…I…" I placed my finger over his clod lips.

"I'm crying because you can't" I smiled as my tears fell down my face.

"Yes it hurts knowing your leaving…but…as long as your finally happy Edward then there's nothing else I can say or do…"

Edward looked in to my reddened clouded eyes and smiled.

"Bella thank you" Edward leaned forward and kissed my forehead lightly.

I couldn't take the awkward feeling in my room.

"So Eddie dearest do you know where you're going" I asked trying to lighten the grim mood.

Edward smiled. "Eddie?...London" my eyes widened.

"Oh wow that's awesome!...sounds like so much fun…when are you coming back?...are you going to finish school there or just go travel…?" it's a good thing he's a vampire because I was talking way to fast.

Edward just laughed. "I think I'll just travel a bit and I don't know when Bella…" he looked to my alarm clock to see the time. It was almost one in the morning.

"_Wow how time travels when you're getting dumped"_ I laughed to my self.

"Bella I think its time for me to go" he smiled and his eyes looked normal his golden eyes no longer filled with confusion.

"You have school tomorrow or did you for get tomorrows Friday?" He smirked at me and patted my head.

He stood up and hugged me gently one last time, then started towards the window. As he was about to step out he stopped and turned around with a huge smile on his face. His glowing golden eyes where strangely filled with amusement. "You should try to get some sleep…Miss Swan…" and with that he vanished out of my room.

I laughed to my self. "Miss Swan?" I shook my head.

"_How am I suppost to sleep with out you here holding me, watching me…"_ before I knew it I was crying yet again. Even though I wasn't very happy with him at the moment, Edward still was a great comfort to me. I felt safe with him in his strong arms. I lay in my cold bed knowing he was right, I should sleep but how could I?

"SHIT!!...I'm going to be so useless tomorrow" I cried as I cuddled in to my soft pillow and laid there thinking of what just happened, and I started to laugh out loud.

"No wonder Edward would run away every time I tried to get anywhere with him…and here I thought he was just being a gentleman…my ass!" I stopped crying finally and I was able to subdue my laughter for the moment. My eyes felt so heavy…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Odd day

~Alice~

Lucky for the boys as well as myself our loving but over protective parents were on a short vacation. So we didn't have to tell them right away, well at least until every thing was settled. But we did have to very nosey siblings waiting down the hall, and not so patiently might I add.

I saw my larger brother struggle with rose in there bed room. He was whining because he wanted to hear it all instead of the bits he could catch. I sighed and whispered his name, walking towards the door.

I opened my door to a very huge smiling vampire known as Emmett and not so far behind him a scowling Rosalie.

"Ok now spill it and don't even think of giving me that crap of not knowing what I'm talking about!!!" His voice was booming and I couldn't help but laugh as Rose smacked him hard across the back of his thick head.

Jasper shook his head and smiled at me. "I guess this is what we get for living with vampires…"

After we told Rosalie and Emmett what was going on and my ears started to stop ringing from Emmett's loud laughing, Rose suggested that to not cause too much drama later on down the road that I try to play it off at school.

I didn't see any problems coming any time soon my visions did not show any sings, but I couldn't let the opportunity of using my acting talents, as well as a chance to wear a new out fit and of course I wanted to look perfect for my griving girlfriend part go to waste.

"Hey jazz…what about this one?" I already knew what his answer was before I even asked, but I couldn't help it.

Since our talk and simple break up jazz has been helping me pick out an outfit for school tomorrow, as well with the perfect way to act.

"What was wrong with the first twenty outfits you tried on?" Jasper laughed as I scowled at him for the nineteenth time.

It was coming close to six thirty and I still couldn't find the perfect out fit.

"Alice I like that one it brings out your…curves…and those shoes give you a bit more height and I think Jasper could use some time to get his things together for his trip" Rose was smiling as she stood in my door way.

Jasper sighed and nodded to our sister as he walked down the hall.

Rose was always quite when Edward was around and she seemed even more or pissed when he brought Bella home. I'm still not quit sure why though.

She placed a soft hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"You know I always thought our dear Edward was gay…just in hiding…" Rose laughed "I couldn't stand that he thought he had to hide it all this time from us…were family…I mean damn it why did he think we wouldn't understand... besides him and Bella together never smelled right to me…"

"_Smelled right together?"_ I thought to my self as Rose looked down stares.

Emmett's voice though he was trying to whisper was coming clearly in to my room.

"So you're leavening a sweet piece of ass like Alice to chase down…Edward?" Emmett was still a bit slow on the gay part, but before Jasper couldn't answer, Rose intervened thankfully.

"Emmett if you don't leave Jasper alone I'm not ever going to fuck you again…" my eyes widened and this is why I hate the fact out of all of the members of this family I was able to blush on rare moments such as this.

Emmett cry was echoing threw out the house as well as Jaspers laugh. I heard Jasper muter "pussy whipped" I couldn't help it but smile even more as Rose scowled at the wall as if it was the boys.

"Alice hurry up and finish…I will not let you ruin my perfect record…" she laughed once again as she left my room.

I was standing alone in my room looking at myself in the mirror. I wore my favorite white blouse with soft ruffles at the top to give me just enough cleavage just for show, with my black vest over the top. My shirt was un tucked flowing slightly over my tight blue jeans that covered the tops of my black heels. I wore my dark hair in its normal fashion but I had some more in my face slightly to cover my eyes.

I had to think of something very sad to make it look as if I had been crying all night and morning.

Though for some odd reason I couldn't keep the small glint in my eyes from showing. In my mind the sweet image of Bella kept coming in to my focus.

"_God she's so beautiful…wait what?"_

I wasn't sure why I thought that, but I didn't have time to think too much on it.

"Yea Emmett!!...now shut the hell up and get your ass ready and in my car!!" Rose's voice was ringing threw out the house once again no doubt Emmett was still asking about Jasper and Edward.

Rose was always very supportive of her brothers, though she didn't always show it in the way most would. I could tell she was concerned for her brother's out comes as well as the rest of the family's.

She's the type of sister and friend to always be there for you, and she has always been there for me and Jasper. She was my support when Jasper couldn't be. And I hers, she acts so strong and tough, but she sweet and loving I think she just doesn't want to ever be hurt again.

"Alice…" I was too deep in thought to notice my name being called.

Rose has been threw so much, its hard to break threw that shell…

"ALICE!!!...hurry up and get your ass down here!!" Rose's voice was really getting annoying.

"Wow she sounds ready to go…" I turned to see Jasper by the door with his bag over his shoulder.

"I think it wise not to piss our sister off more then she already is…" Jasper smiled and nodded his head towards down stares with his hand out for mine.

We walked down the stairs hand in hand it felt normal, as well as strange. His hand was rough yet soft.

I smiled up at Jazz. "Be careful out there Jazz"

I hugged him as we stepped out of the house. I tightened our hug one last time as I heard Rose bitching about what she's going to do to me if I don't get my _Short Ass_ over to her car, god forbid I ruin her perfect record of getting to school early.

Jasper smiled at me and pushed me towards them. "It's a good thing Rose saved me from picking out your out fit…you'd still be in there scowling at me…"

I turned to give him one last scowl but he was gone. It felt like my heart was about to stop beating_…"Wait it already has."_ I smiled to my self.

"Bye Jasper…" I whispered in to the empty air.

"_Maybe I won't have to act like I miss my Jazz…no not my Jazz…"_ I thought to myself as Rosalie placed her hand on the small of my back.

Rose opened the door for me and smiled.

"Hey Pixie smile he will be back some day…plus there's plenty of eager young sexy vamp's out there just waiting to get a taste of you…" she finished with a wink and a hard slap to my ass.

I could stop the smile spreading across my face. Emmett had a confused look on his face as usual, but then he opened his mouth with a huge grin.

"Wait…this means Bella's free then right?"

Rosalie's eyebrow raised at her lover.

"Yea…it does Emm…but what does that have to do with Alice" Rose asked as I got in to the car.

"Oh nothing major…just thinking…" his eyes brightened "don't worry your self over it sweet cheeks" Emmett winked at Rose, gaining a smile from his blonde lover.

Shaking her head rose started the car.

"Let's go before the both of you Ruin my record…" we all laughed as she speed down the road.

We pulled in to the semi empty school parking lot, one minuet later then normal, and yes we got bitched at for that.

I noticed Bella wasn't there yet. I was hoping that she would be there waiting for us.

"_I knew I should have gone to pick her up this morning…damn Rosalie…" _

It was quiet, the sun still hiding a bit behind the mountains and hills surrounding us. As always it was cloudy, it was going to rain soon again.

Off in the distance I could smell a small group of dear standing peacefully in the clearing. I hunted yesterday so I was fine for the moment.

I could smell the student body slowly approaching the school. The mixture of scents was always a bit over whelming but you get use to it quickly.

Often we have had to focus on a single scent around us just to be on the safe side.

Rosalie would focus on the trees and nature around us, she really didn't have a hard time with being tempted buy the humans around us.

Emmett would focus on the smell of Rose's car, it for some reason always made him smile. I asked him once why he liked it so much, but Rose slapped him before he could answer me.

Jasper would focus on me; he said my scent was soothing to him. Edward never would tell me what or who he would focus on, well now I know.

Now my focus was something new everyday. I couldn't stand the same thing every damn day. That is till I caught the scent of something sweet yet floral, as the smell hit my scenes my eyes rolled back, my body when ridged, my mouth parted and according to Jazz a soft moan escaped my mouth. I still don't believe him about me moaning though.

I had seen an image in one of my visions but there wasn't a scent to match. I was shocked to see the girl in my vision had the scent that enticed me so, that had excited me as much that I felt my self wet in between my thighs. I was so worked up I had to hunt.

Since the day she first came in to our lives she's been my focus. Bella's smell was just so, well for lack of better words delicious to me. I wanted to know her, be around her but my vision was her being with Edward. So I did nothing but befriend her.

We were standing by Rosalie's car, as we always do in the mornings waiting for our days to start. Ignoring the lust filled looks of our fellow students, which some times was hard to do, they're scents of arousal was enough to make it so we would have to hunt…a lot.

I was still waiting for Bella, she would always come up to us and hug me before she took her place beside Edward. I would have to block Edward from reading my mind. I wanted her to stay in my arms, stay by my side.

I was getting worried that she wouldn't come today and that my brother Edward had hurt her even more then I thought he had, and of course that my prefect acting and outfit would be a waste. She would always smile at my acts at my in her words '_being silly'_.

"_I hope she comes today I want to see Bella…I want to comfort my Bella"_ I thought to my self before I was hit with a vision.

I saw Bella getting up late, rushing to get ready, running in to random furniture in her room and living room while trying to find her keys eating a pop tart, then her running out the door slipping in a puddle of water before getting in to her red truck. Swearing the whole time.

I giggled to my self as my vision stopped and I saw Bella's old red truck finally pull in to the parking lot.

I want so badly to run over to her and see her beautiful face and maybe crack a joke just to see that sweet smile, to start the day off.

But Rose placed her hand once again on my shoulder.

"Lets go in now little pixie…the warning bell is about to go off." Rose's voice was full of amusement.

"Okay Rose" I smiled up at my taller sister.

"_Damn height problems"_ I thought to my self as I watched Rose walk in front of me.

Rosalie is beyond no doubt a very beautiful woman, her long blonde hair always perfect always so soft and curly. Today she put it up in a pony tail; it's rare to see her locks up from her shoulders. I have always told her that she should wear her hair up more it shows off every beautiful detail of her face, _"being a vampire has its perks_", but of course she never listens to little old me. I shook my head clearing my thoughts before I lost my train of thought even more. _"Someday that train is going to crash…"_

It was time for me to act.

Rose told me earlier I had to look sad, hurt, lost in a sort of way, but to make sure I don't over act. I tend to do that when I have to cover for Bella when Charlie asks too many questions… "Silly Bella" I said under my breath.

The day went by at its normal pace, and it was driving me insane.

"_Why can't you go any faster damnit!!!"_ I screamed on the inside at the time.

I had kept my honey eyes down cast for most of the day ignoring the others around me. That was so hard for me. I would tell my story of being dumped to a few people that were brave enough to ask. I was surprised as to how many did ask. I kept my act up threw out every annoying question. My first two classes where so boring and humans are way to gullible for there own good.

Well my act worked till my third block class that was my only class with Bella. I haven't seen her all day and I couldn't wait to see her.

With a small smile playing on my lips, I was staring out of the window by my desk not noticing class was about to start. The ringing of the late bell caught me out of my waiting stare.

I couldn't scene Bella any where in the small class room, I couldn't smell her anywhere close. A wave of confusion and sad ness hit me. I was sad that my friend, that my Bella wasn't sitting next to me.

It felt almost as if tear would fall from my eyes at any moment, till I was hit with another vision of Bella. _"Damn thigs get annoying"_

Bella was talking or rather arguing with that blonde boy with a baby face that seemed to fallow Bella around like a lost puppy, Mike I think or maybe Mark…

From what I could see he was trying to get her to talk to him about what happened, why Edward dumped her. Bella looked like she was about to cry as mike continued to push her, he then grabbed her arm.

A low growl escaped my throat I was pissed that he would try to touch her like that.

I saw her push him away and walk away to find her escape. I saw her run in to the girl's looker room.

My vision stopped and I noticed the girl in front of me turned around in her chair staring wide eyed at me. My damned cheeks flushed. I stood up quickly with my bag in hand; I walked to the front of the teacher's desk.

"I'm not felling very well…May I be excused to the restroom?" I had seen plenty of other students try to pull this simple act off and fail, and I being the better actress then many, the little lie worked like a charm. I quickly made my way to Bella.

~Bella~

I was trying very hard all day not to start to cry, I was so pissed, some how everyone just seemed to know me end Edward were over. _"fucking small towns!!"_ I couldn't take all the stares, the questions. Mostly by my nosey so called friends.

"Mike please just stop" I hissed as he continued to ask me stupid questions.

"Mike leave me alone…ok" I can't take much more of this, he was in my second block and he wouldn't leave me alone in that class either. I heard the late bell ring in the distance...

"_Thanks ass hole now we are fucking late!!!"_ I couldn't help but think to my self.

"Come on Bella…I know you two haven't been the same together for awhile now" Mike was really pissing me off. _"Why don't you go find Jessica and fucking bug her…" _I was yelling at him yet not opening my mouth.

"Your telling me that he just up and dumped you…I want to know why" He grabbed my arm, he wasn't ruff with me, I knew he was just trying to figure it all out, just trying to be a good friend but it wasn't him that I wanted to talk to, that I wanted to cry on the shoulders of.

It just simply wasn't his business it wasn't anyone's but mine and the Cullen's.

"Mike let go of me…" I pushed him away from me and started towards my next class that I am now very late for. Sadly he was also in that class with me, but so was Alice, and hopefully she was there to save me. Alice was always there to my rescue, my own little _pocket hero_.

Mike fallowed me not letting up on his questions. I could feel my eyes begin to burn with tears. I so didn't want to cry any more, at least not in front of Mike.

I came up to the locker rooms and quickly took my chance to finally escape my nosey blonde friend.

The moment I was finally away from him the tears started, a warm stream ran down my cold cheeks.

I wasn't upset about Edward leaving. In fact I'm ok with it as long as he will be happy, though I am a little shocked that he's gay… _"Didn't see that on coming"_ I laughed to my self as I made my way to the bench by the showers.

"_Why cant they just shut the fuck up and leave me alone…they're not who I want to see…"_ I couldn't stop crying, I get that from my Renee we both cry when were too pissed to see straight.

I brought my knees up to my chest, resting my forehead on my knees, taking in a deep breath trying to stop crying.

I didn't get much sleep last night so i wasn't in the best of moods from the start.

I got so use to either Edward or Alice staying with me during the nights. My bed just felt so empty, so warm to the touch, which sounds totally weird when I say that. I just can't sleep with out the cool touch of Alice. I smiled at my self.

"_I wonder if Alice came to school today…"_ I couldn't help but wish she had. I wanted to see her, we've become so close even if Edward didn't like it…we did.

I heard something that sounded like a door gently being shut. I didn't want to look up in fear that Mike was brave enough to follow me in to the girls locker room. I have a strange feeling it wouldn't be the frist time he was in here.

I couldn't hear anything after that, I figured it was my tired mind playing games on me yet again.

Suddenly, I felt familiar cold arms wrap around my shoulders, a sweet scent of vanilla and honey filled the air around me. _"I love her smell"_ A smile spread across my damp face.

"Alice" I whispered knowing full well who was holding me.

"Bella…are you ok…" Her voice was so sweet and full of worry.

"You saw everything…didn't you?" I asked fully knowing the answer. Alice nodded and kissed the top of my head. I could still feel it even after her lips left me.

"Do you want me to teach that little blonde boy a lesion? I could easily kick his ass for you…" I started to laugh and look up to my friend in front of me.

Alice smiled at me as I looked in to her eyes she placed her cool hands on my wet cheeks wiping away my tears.

Her eyes were so beautiful; they were like Edwards but way better. Her honey eyes had small specks of gold that swirled a bit that show more when she smiles, they looked so full of life.

It was silent, I had forgotten to answer her, I was to busy staring in her eyes.

"Ah…no… he will stop in a few days or so…I hope" Alice just smiled more.

"I think we are going to miss our third block…" Alice's eyes had a strange glint to them. I think she was having a vision again.

"It a good thing lunch is after this…" I tried to laugh but it didn't really come out as a laugh. "Way to go Bella…" I slapped myself mentally.

"Hmm Bella would you like to go for a walk with me before lunch…since there is no point in going to class now?"

Alice had that sweet smile that I loved so much on her cute face. Her hair was a bit different than normal it was slightly in her face. I wanted to reach out and move it out of her eyes. I wanted to see her beautiful face. but I couldn't move.

She was so different from the others in her family, she was different around me as well. She always was smiling, always cracking jokes just to make everyone around her happy, the day Alice Cullen doesn't smile will be the day angels lose there wings and hell freezes over.

She was always so much fun to be with...well until she would drag you out for a shopping spree…though she did have a great sense of fashion.

"Um…yea Alice…that would be gre..." I started to answer but was stopped by Alice's smile widening.

She made me stand. She was smiling even more as she leaned in closer to me. She pulled me in to a hug and placed her cheek upon mine, her skin was so cool against mine it felt way to good.

"Bella…close your eyes…" Alice giggled as she whispered in to my ear.

Her sweet breath danced across my ear and neck causing me to shiver as I closed my eyes leaning my self more in to her small body. _"God she feels so good…"_

My eyes were shut as instructed, I felt her dip slightly to lift me from the ground. She held me bridle style with no trouble at all.

She told me to hold on, so I did I held her as tight as I could knowing it wouldn't hurt her at all.

I was taller then her so it kind of felt funny to be carried by such a small _girl_, but it felt so right at the same time, so safe.

Alice giggled in my ear.

"Bella you're too tall…" I opened my eyes to see that we were already out side of the school and at the edge of the forest.

"No Alice you're just too short…" I said as I stuck my tongue out at her.

Alice laughed as she took my hand in hers and started in to the forest.

"Come on or do I have to carry you there…human…" Alice winked at me and I blushed.

I could feel the blood still rest on my paled cheeks.

"Whi…which ever you one you want Alice…since I am such a weak human…" I teased her.

Alice stopped suddenly in front of me she quickly let go of my hand. Her breathing stopped.

I then noticed the wind was coming fast from behind me. My heart was racing. She was so still I could her a low growl come from her, I wasn't afraid I had seen Edward and the other react like this many time when I was around.

"Alice…" I didn't know what to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry it took me sooo long but I was very busy..I'm sorry..-_-**

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter..^_^...**

* * *

Chapter 3

~Alice~

Bella's scent hit me as she was talking to me, I didn't even catch what she was saying.

When she was around Edward it wouldn't hit me this bad, his scent was all over her. It would deter us from the full power of her scent.

The last time it hit me this bad was when we all were playing dare twister, Emmett's choice of games that night. Bella was on top of me on the twister pad, needless to say I kept my body very still and Jazz lost…he fell, Emmett's said Bella was sending her emotions to Jasper making him lose his control and that it was cheating so we had to have another round. Around of the two who stayed up the longest…me and Bella, she won.

Got to love twister with teen vampires and one human that can't hide her arousal, we all had to hunt that night…

This time Edward was gone, his scent wasn't on her…mine was, and to a predator that meant she was mine.

Nothing was here to stop me from having her, from making her mine, in more way then one. Nothing but my self…I hoped that would enough.

It took everything in my will power not to turn around and bite her, taste her, to kiss her, not to turn around here and now and take here.

She's so intoxicating to me I could hear the blood rush to her cheeks, her heart pounding faster under her breasts, the hitch in her breathing.

I could smell her sweet shampoo, the floral scent on her so inviting skin.

"_I want to touch her, I want make her scream my…No!!...you need to stop this! It's Bella your __friend__!" _A low growl escaped my lips.

I had to close my eyes and bite down on my bottom lip, let the blood from earlier satisfy me.

I couldn't lose control now. I couldn't hurt her. I wouldn't!!

I could taste the venom swirl around in my mouth as I sucked on my lip. _"I hope she doesn't see this"_

It still wasn't helping any. I'm going to have to hunt later at this rate. I swallowed the blood and venom that was pooling in my mouth.

"Alice…" her voice rang threw my body, waking me from my thoughts of her sweet taste, of her smell…

"Bella…" Her name came out almost like a soft moan. I couldn't help it.

She stepped closer to me.

I put out my hand to stop her from coming closer to me.

"Sor…sorry…you…you're smell caught me off guard…just give me a second…" I turned and saw Bella smiling at me.

"I don't smell that bad!!" she pouted "...I know I just got out of gym but I showered…" Bella laughed and took my hand back in to her soft warm hand. It felt like my hand was burning from her touch.

I knew my eyes were still black, but I couldn't stop them. The same with the blush creeping on to my cheeks, her touch could always make me blush. That and the thoughts of her underneath me moaning my name while I… _"Alice!!!...you need to stop…" _I screamed at myself.

"Alice…" I love the way my name rolls off of her tongue.

"Let's go before you try to EAT me!!" My eyes widened and my normal honey eye color was back, as well as a deeper blush…

"That's not funny Bella!!!..." I pouted and turned away from her letting go of her hand.

"_If only you new how right you are…whoa what?"_

"Aww…Alice come on don't be like that…"

Bella was sanding in front of me. I looked away trying hard to hide my smile, wasn't working.

Bella placed her hand on my cheek, the warmth from her hand spread threw my cold body. I closed my eyes to try to calm down.

"Alice?"

"I'm ok…Bella"

"Ok…let's go to the cliff then…" Bella leaned down slightly and placed a light kiss to my forehead.

Again her warmth ran threw me. Her kiss was so warm, so soft. I felt like I could just melt in to her kiss. _"I wonder what her lips would feel like on mine…"_ I couldn't help but smile even more at my thought.

"Bella may I pick you up?" she raised her eyebrow.

"We would get there faster if I carried you…" I smiled at her knowing her answer.

Bella's cheeks were once again red, she's too cute.

"Yea…s sure…Alice." I bent down a bit grasping her legs and lower back, again I was holding her bridle style.

Bella smiled and wrapped her arms around my shoulders and placed her face in the crock of my neck. I could feel her taking in a deep breath, and smile more.

"Ok Alice I'm ready" her lips brushed against my neck as she spoke, her hot breath swirling around my skin, it sent a chill down my spine.

I started running to our spot on the cliff, careful not to hurt Bella.

The run to the cliff was short but, I didn't care. She was in my arms.

"_Why do you effect me so?... why is it that I can't stop thinking of you like I do?...were suppost to be just simply best friends right?...then why?"_ I couldn't help but ask myself knowing full well my answers would never come.

We reached the cliff in no time I was wishing the trip was longer, I didn't want to let her go.

"Bella…were here" I said as I set her legs back down to the firm ground.

She didn't let go though.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around her waist, she was shivering but it wasn't due to the weather it was actually warm today so it couldn't be that.

"Bella…are you ok? What's wrong" I asked not seeing any answers.

"Are you still upset about Mike?" she shook her head no in to my neck.

"Is it Edward?" I held my breath, waiting for her answer.

It was silent for a moment.

"Alice…did Jasper…leave with Edward?" her voice was muffled but I still heard her quit clearly.

My breathing hitched a bit, not that I really needed to breath…_"Stupid habits"_

"Jazz…he…Yea he went with…with Edward..." Bella looked up at me her eyes were clouded full of unshed tears. I wanted so badly to just kiss them away.

"Why don't you seem sad about it then?" her head was to the side, and she had a very serious look on her face.

"I mean don't you love Jasper?" I smiled down at her, she still was draped around my neck.

"I love them both…very much but knowing they will both finally be happy together…is enough for me…"

Bella was staring in to my eyes and I in to her deep brown eyes. Edward was right you could easily lose your self in her beautiful eyes.

"Alice…" her voice once again snapped me out of my trance.

"Will they be back…someday?"

"They should be back in about two weeks…unless they change they're mind or Esme yells more at them for taking off with out telling her…" Bella started to smile.

"Won't you be lonely with out Jasper?"

"I'll miss him but…I still have people around me that I love very much…" I wanted to say I have you here with me, but the simple words wouldn't come out of my mouth.

"Alice…" her eyes were so beautiful, a bit or worry and hope was deep with in them.

"Will you stay here with me?" her voice was soft.

"I …I don't want to lose you…ever" she looked as if she would start to cry at any moment.

"I wouldn't leave you Bella…You mean so much to me…" she smiled once more.

I kissed the top of her head. shes to sweet to me

"Alice…"

"Bella…?"

"Do you have the answers to everything…?" I smiled.

"Yes I do…" she stood straight up and looked down at me with a smirk on her lips. I saw what she was going to say.

"You're still short…" she laughed.

Me being as I am pretended to be hurt by her words. I gently pushed her away from me and looked away trying me best not to ruin my act.

"Why must I be cursed with my small size" _"Oh yes I hammed it…"_

"It hurts to be told all your life that you're to short…" I sobbed lightly in to my hands and turned my body away from her. I'm an over actor but hey if she bys it, then it's totally worth it.

To my surprise Bella came behind me and placed her hand on my shoulder trying her best to comfort me.

I could hear her heart race.

"Alice…I…I'm sorry…I like your height…your pocket sized…" she tried not to laugh.

"Come on Alice look at me…please…" I kept my eyes down cast as I allowed her to turn me around.

I was having a hard time with my act; I was trying hard not to giggle at her comment. _"Pocket size..."_

"Alice…please don't be sad…I'll do anything so you won't be sad…anything…" I looked up to see she had a wide smile playing on her pink lips and a strange look in her eyes.

"_Anything…"_ I couldn't tell what she was thinking and my visions were being stubborn, _"Damn things"_

"Alice…" Bella's voice sounded so different, her heart was beating at a fast pace, her breathing was low and jagged, her scent was stranger then normal. It was as if she was aro…then it hit me. _"What timing huh…damn things"_

I was sitting on Bella's bed my cloths were soaked as well as hers. It was dark outside, the rain was coming down heavy.

Bella was standing in front of me holding out cloths to me, telling me to change. Then my vision jumped and she was kissing me. Then as I was about to return the kiss, my vision stopped.

"_Of course it would…Ahh!!…"_ I returned my eyes to Bella. She had a scared look on her sweet face.

"Alice…are you ok?" her voice was low.

"Yes Bella I'm fine…" I smiled "Its going to rain soon…" as the last word fell from my tongue a drop of rain fell on to Bella's cheek.

I watched as it slowly made its way down her cheek passing her smile, to her neck, then further down under her shirt.

"Good I thought I really did upset you…" she hugged me tight, pulling back after a second and smiled even more.

I couldn't help but smile back at her, I didn't catch what she said I was to busy in my own thoughts.

I wanted so badly to run my tongue down the rain drops path. I felt my stomach flutter, I knew my blush was there once again. _"But why now of all times?"_

The rain started to down poor pulling me out of my thoughts.

Bella was laughing, tilting her head back letting the rain pour over her while still holding me in her arms.

"Alice this fells so good…" I know I was blushing even more, thankfully her eyes were shut.

I could feel the water run down my body, it did feel good, it was calming. I just wish it was a bit more…calming.

I looked at Bella once again her eyes were still shut, her mouth parted slightly. I fallowed the running rain down her neck I wanted to taste her wet skin wanted to feel her body pressed against me, wanted to feel her warmth in my mouth. _"I wonder if you taste as good as you smell…"_

"Bella…" I continued the path down her body, as the rain soaked us both, and I painfully noticed she was wearing a white t-shirt with a lacy black bra underneath covering her tempting breasts. Her cloths were clinging to her perfectly, I couldn't take this much longer.

The rain just brought her scent out even more I felt my hands twitching, they were burning to touch her.

"Umm Bella…I think we should get you…home" I giggled.

Bella opened her deep brown eyes and looked down in to my honey eyes, she looked so confused. _"She's too cute…for a human"_

I moved my eyes down her body and hers fallowed mine. I could feel her blood rushing to her cheeks.

I looked up to see her red cheeks once again. I winked at her, _"I'm such a perv…couldn't help it though…"_

"Umm yeah…we should" Bella closed the gap between us, pushing her wet body in to mine, her arms tight around my shoulders, her lips brushing against my…neck… _"Yea I know I was wishing some where else to…"_

"Alice…how do you want me?" An evil smirk ran across my lips, my mind went sooo many different places. _"If only she knew…"_

"This should be easer" I said before realizing my hands were moving.

My hands ran slowly down her wet back, over her rear, resting on her thighs, lifting her gently.

Bella in turn wrapped her long legs around my waist.

Her warmth pressing against me was driving me insane, but I knew I had to be careful with her. I never want to hurt her, but god knew I wanted to have her.

I kept me hands on her thighs, wanting so much to run them back over her ass.

She was quite but her heart was still racing and her blood was flooding her face.

"This way you won't get hurt…" I smiled as she nodded in to my neck brushing her lips against my neck once again.

"I'm…I'm ready" Bella's sweet breath tickled my throat. I had to stop breathing.

I started towards the school careful not to hit any thing on the way. The rain had died down for the moment so I had to run fast before it came again.

Running fast in the rain is not a smart thing, even if your not caring a human, the rain at a fast speed can really sting.

~Bella~

The feel of Alice's cold hand running down my wet body was way too much. It took everything in me not to lean more in to her and moan. I didn't want her to stop, but she did. She gently lifted me up by my thighs I automatically wrapped my legs around her small waist. I could feel her cold body pressed against my warmth.

"This way you won't get hurt…" her voice rang threw me. I wanted her to keep touching me. I know its wrong of me to want her like this, at least so soon, but I can't stop myself.

I nodded my head against her neck, I felt her cool wet skin on my lips my eyes started to close, I was fighting the erg to kiss her neck. I wanted to taste her sweet skin under my lips under my tongue.

"I'm…I'm ready…"

My head was spinning. It was strange I never felt this way with Edward.

Even when we were alone in my room just kissing, yea I would try to go further with him but it was more that I just wanted to see how far he would go before pulling away. In a way I was just wanting sex, not that it was him I was wanting. It wasn't his scent, his touch, his hands that made me want it but something else… _"Maybe Jasper was sending his thoughts to me when we were around them so I'd cling to him instead of Alice_..._"_

He just didn't make me feel this way, so confused, so warm… no not warm, hot, even though I was soaked. He never made my heart race just by a sweet smile or a gental touch.

"_Why am I feeling it now…here with Alice?" _

Before I knew it we were flying threw the forest. Well running but it felt as though we were flying, it was always calming to me.

My heart finally slowed down my breathing was some what normal, but I still felt extremely hot.

She stopped running just before the clearing.

"Bella…I think we should walk to your truck…" she didn't let me go as she started out of the forest.

"Alice…" I opened my eyes not realizing they were still shut. She was looking down at me, I smiled up at her.

"Hmm…Yes Bella?" she had that strange glint in her eyes again.

It looked as if she was having her visions again. And from the looks of it some were funny. But the last one stuck out the most, her breathing was heavy, her face was flush and she moaned. I had to bite my lip, hearing such a sound from her was just so…not enough I wanted more.

Her eyes were back to normal.

"I…I think maybe I should walk from here…" she smiled "I mean if someone sees us they're bound to be suspicious I mean since you're so…" Alice stopped my short comment; she placed her finger over my lips and made a very sad face.

I noticed her other hand moved to my ass as well, must have happened during her vision...

"Bella…if your going to make fun of my height…again I'm going to drop you in that large mud puddle and allow Mike to bug you even more…" My eyes widened at her threat.

Alice winked at me as I loosened my legs from around her, her hand was still resting lightly on my ass.

My arms were still wrapped around her neck, my body was still pressed against her, I didn't want to let go.

I was so comfortable around her, being held by her, holding her. I was safe yet in complete danger, it was scary, yet it was exciting to me.

I loved every moment of it.

I could have sworn I saw a flash from the school building but I didn't think anything of it.

The rain started up again.

"Come on Bella…were getting even more soaked…and I don't want my Bella to get sick…" She smiled at me causing me to blush.

I pulled away from her. I missed her body against mine already.

"_Wait did she say My Bella!!"_ my blush deepened I didn't think it could any more then it had, until she winked at me as she took my hand in hers intertwining our fingers.

We were walking slowly to my old truck. I could hear the bells ring in the school. I looked down to my watch. We were there longer then I thought classes were over.

Every now and then I saw more flashes of light. I still didn't think anything of it.

As we were walking to my truck I felt Alice tighten her grip on my hand. It didn't hurt

But it still worried me. I looked up to see what was bothering Alice, she was looking across the parking lot towards Rosalie and Emmett.

I could see Alice's lips moving, but no sound was coming from her, the same with Rosalie. Emmett just had a huge grin on his face. I just knew he was thinking something really dirty. He always has that grin on his face when he says a dirty joke or is making fun of me or Alice.

"_I hate it when you guys do this to me it's not fair!!...Damn vampires!!!" _I wanted to yell at Alice for not letting me know what was going on.

Alice's reactions to what ever her sister was saying were quite entertaining though.

It was a rollercoaster of emotions from worry, to angry, to nothing but smiles, to complete confusion, back to anger, then smiles.

I was digging in my pockets trying to find my keys no luck.

"_Are you fucking kidding me!!?...It's raining cats and dog and I can't find my fucking keys…AGAIN!!!"_

Then she was looking at me. With amusement playing on her lips.

I was getting annoyed that I couldn't find my keys, not that I lock my doors, but its nice to be able have them to drive home.

"Bella…can I drive?" Alice rested her head on my shoulder as I kept looking for my damn keys.

There was another flash. I looked around trying to see where it came from, no luck.

"Umm sure once I find my damn keys…and as long as you drive at the speed limit and don't get me another ticket…" I tried not to laugh.

Alice giggled and pointed to my keys still in the ignition.

"_Ahh shit…" _

Alice laughed and opened the truck door for us. I was baffled that I did it again.

"_Thank god it was Alice last time too…"_ I crawled in to my truck and moved to the passenger side, buckling up as fast as I could. Driving with Alice was always a scary time in my life.

Vampires, werewolves, little people called hobbits, elves, or what ever else was out there I could handle but Alice's driving, umm no thank you, but I can't say no to her_. "Damn the cuteness that is __Alice__!!" _

_

* * *

_

**I should have the next chapter up much sooner..I hope you liked it so far..^_^..plezz!! let me know..**

**much love to you **

**Fallen..^_-..**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Yayz!!....new chapter!!..lol..sorry it took so long..._**

* * *

Chapter 4

~Alice~

I knew classes were over and that almost all of the students would be coming out of the school as we were going to be walking threw the parking lot. I also knew Mike was going to be looking for Bella. I wasn't going to let him have her. I noticed I was still holding her close to my body.

I didn't want to put her down but I got so many different visions that told me I should.

One was Mike running out here to her thinking she was hurt, and him trying to take her away from me…he couldn't lift her, _"such a weak human_..._" _which of course caused an up roar of a stupid rumor that I had super powers. In a way it's true.

Another of us walking to her truck, with me still caring her like I am now and Mike again running out to her rescue…again not being able to lift her. Bella out of fear and annoyance tightened around me as he tried to take her. Mike was getting very pissed one because I was giggling the whole time and, because Eric was by her truck with his camera, saying that Mondays head line was 'Mike loses to another Cullen Beauty'… _"I liked that title but it would cause nothing but trouble for all three of us…so no…"_

Another was her in my arms but my hands traveled to her nice round bottom, there were people in the parking lot giving us cat calls, causing her to blush and tighten around me even more, her heat wrapping around me, her scent of embarrassment and arousal hitting me full force making me to lose my control and slam her in to the truck that movement made her get even more aroused, she moaned my name loud enough for only myself to hear. I couldn't take it. I quickly lowered my hand down her wet body down in to her jeans and panties, I teased her clit as I pressed my lips to hers causing her to buck in to my hand and I pushed two fingers in and out of her sweet warmth, driving my tongue in to her mouth, I quickened my movements making her cum for me right there in the open parking lot… _"Emmett would have been proud of me…"_

_I __**had**__ to put her down__**…**_ I didn't want to though. I so much wanted the last vision…but I couldn't do that to her. I just couldn't not now at least.

As we were walking to Bella's truck I heard Rose yelling at Emmett, for something. I wasn't sure what it was for this time, I didn't catch it, but I had a funny feeling it was about me and Bella.

There was flash coming from across the parking lot, but I didn't see anything in my visions, so I didn't think anything of it.

Rose said my name. I turned my head in her direction noticing her and Emmett by her car.

Rosalie's eyebrow was raised at me, and Emmett had his famous stupid smile on his face.

Rose started to speak again but to me, her voice was low to low for humans to hear but to me it was like she was right in front of me.

"You skipped lunch and your classes again…to hangout with Bella?" her voice was stern thank god Esme wasn't that stern sounding I wouldn't want to leave the house.

"She was crying…"she lowered her brow "and that blonde boy Mike wouldn't leave her alone…" Rose smiled.

"Is she ok now…?" Rose did like Bella it was just she didn't like her smell on Edward whatever that means. She's told me this many times but I still don't know what the hell she's talking about.

"Yes rose she's fine for now…I'm going with her to her house…" I was worried she would yell ay me again.

"Don't do anything stupid Alice…" I smiled.

"Like what?" Rose shook her head.

"I'm not as blind as you are Alice…she still needs time…just be careful" I crooked my head to the side.

"_What the hell are you talking about…?"_ I asked myself, I'm sure the confused look on my face wasn't hidden from Rose.

"Umm ok…Rose I'll be good…" I smiled at her as she laughed and got in to her car. Emmett was still standing there smiling at us. Then he winked at me and got in to the car.

"_Umm ok what the hell…?"_ I just smiled.

Bella was digging in her pockets for her keys. I had gotten a vision earlier that she left them in the truck during her rush this morning.

"Bella…can I drive?" I rested my head on her shoulder as she kept looking for her keys. There was another flash. I scanned to parking lot I couldn't see anyone with a camera.

"Umm sure once I find my damn keys…and as long as you drive at the speed limit and don't get me another ticket…"

I giggled and pointed to her keys still in the ignition. This is the second time this week she's done this lucky for her it was with me both times.

Knowing her door was unlocked I opened the door and waited for her to get in.

She had this baffled look on her face, she's too cute for her own good sometimes.

She finally got in, mind you it was still raining and her bra was still very much showing. Good thing I wore my vest because I'd be in the same spot as her.

She got in and quickly buckled up. I jumped in and started her right up… _"The truck you perv…"_

The drive to Bella's house was slow, and quite. Not one of those uncomfortable silences but in away a needed kind.

I was being good I stayed under the limit, and it was killing me. I wanted speed, I needed it.

It was bad for any of us to be alone in a tiny space with Bella. It was hard to not want to lose yourself around her. We all would drive fast simply so we would be distracted, plus it was just amazing to fell the wind in your hair as you speed down the road in your favorite sports car, it makes me feel normal, feel human.

We finally got there and as always Charlie wasn't there, he was called off again to another town to help with a local strange series of deaths. Victoria was still at large and gathering newborns, but Edward had already talked to Jacob about helping us protect Bella.

He's supposed to be gone for another week or so, he's always gone though.

I parked her truck and as fast as I could walked to her side of her truck, I opened her door and gently picked her up, shutting the door behind me, and I speed to her door.

She giggled as I set her down on her porch.

Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me inside closing the door fast. I could tell Bella was a bit well…wet and had been all day.

My throat was burning. I could feel my self twitch. I needed to hunt _very very_ soon.

"Bella…you should go take a shower…so you don't catch a cold…" Bella didn't say anything she just nodded her head.

She looked so deep in thought. She continued to drag me further into her house and up to her bed room though she didn't really have to drag me I was more then willing to go with her.

Had a quick vision of her offering me a shower, then her offering one with her…then it quickly left she changed her mind again…

We walked in to her room and she went straight to her dresser as I went to her bed.

"Alice you need to change out of your wet clothes…" Bella was cute when she wasn't sure what to do with her self.

I sat down waiting for her to come back to reality.

She was so lost in thought I don't even think she realized what she picked out for me to wear not that I mined, I would have just walked around naked till my clothes dried.

She walked over to the bed stopping right in front of me her thighs brushed against my knees.

"Umm…here there a bit big but at least there dry…" Bella handed me the clothes, she stood there for a moment she was staring so intently at me.

Bella's eyes widened and she quickly turned and started to the bathroom. She stopped suddenly.

"Alice…I'll be done in a few…please…be here when I get out…" her voice was low and shaky.

"Of course…Bella" I smiled.

She went in to the bathroom and closed the door quickly behind her.

After a few minuets I heard the shower water start. I could hear the soft rustle of her clothes falling one by one to the floor, the click of her bra clasp opening and slowly being pulled off her shoulders landing on the floor as well.

It was silent for a moment. I had a vision of her running her hands down her soft warm body to the last of her clothing. _"God I wish they were my hands…"_

I heard her run her thumbs under the fabric and start to pull them down. She was taking her sweet time with pulling them down her long legs, it was almost like she knew I could hear her or get small visions of her.

Finally they hit the floor.

I heard her sigh slightly.

"God I'm so wet…" I couldn't stop my instincts to take in a deep breath of the thick air around me.

I could smell it on her, her sweet scent of pure arousal. _"I need to hunt!!"_

My mouth was filled with my venom. I felt my own wet core throbbing, my back arched with the need to have her.

Once again I had to bit down on my lip. It wasn't going to be enough.

I stood up quickly and went to her desk. I wrote a small note telling her I had to hunt…

I lied and said I haven't in a few days. I wrote that I wouldn't be long about ten minuets or so and that if she was done before I got back I'd make it up to her.

I left it on top of the clothes she gave me.

I quickly went to her window. I couldn't help but take one last breath of the Bella filled air.

My eyes rolled back and closed, a loud moan left my mouth.

"_Oh god…I have to go…Now!!"_

I jumped out of her window, and speed in to the near but forest. I saw in a vision a small group of resting dear near Bella's house. This shouldn't take as long as I thought.

I had to take down three dear before the burn in my throat stopped, and my hunger satisfied.

My sex drive, my throbbing core was not. Even after feeding I still wanted her.

"_This isn't going to end very well…"_

I was covered in the warm blood of my victims. Thankfully the rain was still coming hard. Cleaning me as I ran back to Bella's, lucky for me she was still in the shower. She was deciding to stay in there longer or get out; she was having a hard time deciding.

I was in the middle of her room, my body was soaked yet again but the rain had washed away most of the blood that was on me.

I kicked off my black heels while unbuttoning my jeans, I pulled my jeans and blue thong down my legs. Both were so wet, and not just from the rain.

When they hit the floor it made a strange sound. I giggled to myself.

I heard the shower stop, but I couldn't hear what else she was doing.

"_Damnit…"_

I had blood and rain covering my favorite vest and white blouse. I unbuttoned them both quickly and pulled then off, letting them drop to the floor.

"_Wait this means shopping spree tomorrow!!!"_ I smiled to my self as I moved to Bella's bed now only in my blue bra.

I threw away the note that I left, and leaned over the bed to grab the clothes she gave me.

I grabbed the small shorts she handed me and slowly pulled them up my legs.

I heard a small sound from behind me. I could smell Bella coming out of the bath room.

She was standing at her open door. She wasn't moving.

I finished pulling the shorts over my ass, and stood straight up.

I started to unclasp my bra, when I heard her take in a deep jagged breath, her heart beat was racing, sill she wasn't moving and her eyes were on me still.

I loved every second of it.

I turned around, now facing Bella, my hands holding my bra to my breasts.

Bella's eyes were glued to my body, I could feel her heat rise threw her body.

"Feel…better Bella?" Bella didn't answer.

I being as I am slowly let my bra fall down my arms and to the pile of clothing on the floor.

Bella's eyes widened, her lips parted, her heart was even faster. I could hear her blood rushing threw out her body. Her breath was caught in her throat.

I bent down over her bed to pick up the blue tank top she handed to me earlier, slowly pulling over my head very slowly pulling it over my breasts, brushing the fabric over my harden nipples, down my flat stomach.

Bella's eyes fallowed my hands inch by inch.

She still was by her door in nothing but her towel...

Her fresh scent filled the room, her cheeks were so red. I knew mine had a slight tint to them as well.

The look in her eyes was making me wish I could close the distance between us and take her lips upon mine. I felt a low growl work its way up my throat.

Her hair was wet again from her shower, the water was falling from the wet curls surrounding her face. The water ran underneath her towel, marking a trail in which my tongue was eager to fallow.

I giggled seeing her still just standing there.

"Are you just going to run around all night in nothing but a towel?...or is it that you want me to dress you?" her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed even more. _"I was hoping for just the towel saves me on the undressing…" _

"I…I'll get dressed!" _"Damnit!!!"_ she went to her dresser, she also pulled out a pair of small shorts and a pink tank top.

She looked over at me sheepishly, and quickly looked away.

I remembered she was always so shy about her body, I don't know why she is, she's so beautiful. No matter how many times I've seen her naked she still acts all shy about it. _"She's too cute for her own good…"_

"Bella…are you hungry?" she smiled at me and nodded.

I walked past her, and started down stairs to the kitchen, to try to find something she would like.

I don't get why humans enjoy the food they eat.

~Bella~

I was having a hard time focusing on anything other then Alice, her sweet scent, seductive sounds.

I didn't even notice we were at my house till she was picking me up out of my truck and already on my porch, I giggled I'm not quite sure why I did it though.

I pulled her in to the house not really thinking of my actions, it was as if my body was on autopilot. I was moving with a purpose but I couldn't tell you to save my live as to what I was doing.

All I knew was that I was home alone with Alice. Charlie wasn't going to be home tonight and depending on what happened today he might not be back for awhile.

Alice was saying something as I was dragging her up the stairs, I couldn't catch what she was saying if I wanted to. My mind was racing…

"_I get Alice all to myself, no one here to stop us, we are totally alone…she's all mine…Whoa wait!!! No she's not she's your __**best friend**__ yea but not yours…" _

"_I need to shower…hmm so does Alice she's soaked!!... maybe I should offer her one…or offer her to join me…Stop it BELLA!!!"_

We walked in to my room, I went straight to my dresser and sweet Alice made her way to my bed.

"Alice you need to change out of your wet clothes…" I need to focus on something else this isn't going to end well if I can't stop.

I wasn't sure on what I picked out for her to wear but then again I knew full well if she didn't like it she would pick out something more to her liking…or go naked she liked the shock value, she loved to see me blush. Evil little pixie.

I walked over to the bed stopping right in front of Alice, my thighs brushed against her cool wet knees. My breath caught I hoped to god she wasn't noticing me acting so strange.

"Umm…here there a bit big but at least there dry…" Alice smiled taking the clothes offered.

I love her smile it's so warm so full of… life…of love. A single rain drop fell from her dark spiked hair, the rain drop slowly made its way down her cheek down her jaw line to her neck picking up its pace falling down in to her wet shirt teasing me. I couldn't take it much longer.

I quickly turned and started to the bathroom. Fear hit me, and I stopped.

"Alice…I'll be done in a few…please…be here when I get out…" I knew my voice was low and shaky but I couldn't hide it much longer I needed her here but I also needed to be alone.

"Of course…Bella" I didn't have to turn around to know she was smiling at me.

When I was finally in the bathroom, I closed the door quickly.

Pressing my back on to the cool door, I couldn't stop a small sigh _"what the hell is wrong with me I want her so bad…"_

After a few minuets I started the shower finding the perfect temperature.

I started to remove my shirt, throwing it to the floor not really caring where it was left at the moment.

The hot fresh water was calming my senses, but not by much.

I kicked off my converse and slowly unbuttoned my jeans they were totally soaked. I pulled them down my cold legs.

I looked at my self in the mirror my hair was wet and a curly major mess, my curls fell down to my bra covered breasts. I shook my head and started to unclasp my bra slowly pulling down my arms letting it fall to the floor. The feeling the cool air hitting my almost nude body, sent a chill down my body it almost felt like Alice's cold hands her cold body was wrapped around me, like her hands were cursing my breast my stomach. I could feel my self getting wetter by the second.

I ran my hands down my smooth stomach to the edge of my panties, I slowly pulled them down my legs…I had a strange feeling Alice was some how seeing this, or at least I was hoping she was.

"_Might as well give her a small show right" _

They finally hit the floor, my hand started to rise up my thigh closer to my own core I was so warm, so wet, I sighed…

"God I'm so wet…" _"Shit I said that out loud"_

I shook my head and smiled to myself as I got in to the shower, the water was soothing. I wanted to lose my self in this feeling.

In fact I did I'm not sure how long I was in there but I knew I couldn't stay much longer, I so wanted to though maybe just to take the edge off.

I couldn't do it though I knew they all could smell it when we humans were aroused, I knew Alice had a pretty good idea of when ever I was. In fact she was always around me when I was.

Once in class Jasper was dared by Emmett to make the next girl he saw extremely horny during that class.

Well guess who was the girl that was walking in to class with Alice and the first threw the gym doors.

It wasn't a very good day for me at all. That day totally sucked because she and I had the next two classes together and I was tiring so hard not to move in any way that would make the tight ass jeans she made me wear rub me any more then they were. She just giggled every time I tried to hide what was happening to me.

It didn't help any that Edward was hunting with they're friends from another family. Since Victoria was still out for my life, Alice was the one watching me that night. I had a hard time stopping myself from taking her the whole day but lying next to her made it even worse. Jasper said it should have stop after that class I told him he needed to check his damn emotion box because it's broken. That gained a laugh from Rosalie. "Damn vampires…"

I ended my shower feeling better but not satisfied, but at least I'm clean. I quickly threw on a towel and left the bathroom.

I started to walk in to my room for some reason I figured Alice went to hunt so she wasn't in my room…wrong.

I started to walk in to my room and stopped at the sight of the said pixie. Alice's hair looked wetter then when I left her. "She must have needed to hunt…"

Alice was just in her bra and was slowly pulling up the small shorts I had handed her.

She beautiful, she looked so inviting but I couldn't move I couldn't speak I could just stand here and watch her.

She finished pulling the shorts up over her cute ass, standing straight when she was done. I could see water falling from her hair down her back my breathing caught once again.

She started to unclasp her bra, I couldn't stop from taking in a deep jagged breath, the sight of her was making my heart beat race, I couldn't look away I wanted to touch her so bad. "You can't though it's too soon for both of us…plus Alice just sees you as a friend…"

But that isn't going to stop me from enjoying this sight.

She turned towards me her hands over her bra and breasts. I felt my body heat rise.

"Feel…better Bella?" her voice to me was seductive, yet sweet.

"_Oh god…Alice your going to be the death of me!!!" _I couldn't answer her, my mouth and throat were so dry, my mind was full of answers but all ended with me saying something along the lines of I would be better if I was inside you…don't ask me where that line came from, but at this moment that where I want to be. I wanted so much to touch her, kiss her, taste her, be inside her making her call my name till dawn.

I couldn't stop my self from thinking of her of her small perfect body.

Alice was moving so slow, well slow for a vampire.

She started to let her bra fall from her arms to the floor, showing me her perky full breasts, just simply perfect.

My hands were burning to touch her bare peeks, it wasn't cold in my room but her pink nipples were erect and teasing me even more.

My heart was beating so fast, my breath was caught in my throat, I could feel the heat between my legs growing, I was getting wetter by the second… _"I can't take much more of this…"_

I watched her slowly pulling my shirt on, very slowly pulling it over her breasts, brushing the fabric over her harden nipples, down her smooth stomach. I still couldn't pull my glaze off from her, I wanted her so bad, it was strange I never reacted like this with Edward when he would walk around in his boxers, I could care less if he was naked I still didn't react like I was now her with her.

I looked in to Alice's honey eyes, she was watching me. To me it look almost the same way I was looking at her. Her eyes were so full of want of lust. I wanted to walk over to her and kiss those full pink lips.

"_But why?...this is happening way to fast…but I can't help but want it…want her all of her"_

I must have had a funny look on my face because Alice giggled.

"Are you just going to run around all night in nothing but a towel?...or is it that you want me to dress you?" My eyes widened… _"I'd rather watch you undress!!" _

"I…I'll get dressed!" I went to my dresser, I pulled out some sleep shorts and a pink tank. _"Sure now my legs work…stupid body!!"_

I looked back to Alice but quickly turned away from her; if I would have looked for to long I know my mind would have pictured Alice naked on my bed breathing heavily underneath me calling out my name in sweet pleasure… _"Damnit!!!"_

"Bella…are you hungry?" I knew I wouldn't be able to speak with out something coming out of my mouth that should stay with in my thoughts, so I just smiled and nodded like an idiot.

Then she was gone…

I let out a heavy sigh her scent filled my room and it was making it hard for me to think straight. Just the thought of her could make me weak at the knees.

I let my towel drop to the floor, still thinking of Alice.

I quickly got dressed, I didn't want to keep the little pixie for to long.

I was drying my hair with my towel, when I noticed that I was wearing the tank top Alice gave me after Emmett's excitement got the best of him during his video game. I was sitting next to him trying to take a drink, _"Yeah I know stupid move on my part"_ he knocked my soda all over me ruining one of my favorite long slaved shirts. It was Alice to the rescue of the clumsy little human. she made me sit in her room in nothing but my underwear while she threw my jeans in the wash and she hunted for the perfect outfit for me. Rose was confused when she walked in to Alice's room. she just turned around and walked out the next thing I heard was a very loud smacking noise from down stairs..."Poor Emmett"

I stood in front or my large mirror looking at my pale body in the mirror.

"I wonder what I'd look like as one of them…" a sigh left my lips "I guess I'll never know now…"

"_Edward just had to run off with Jasper!...before changing me…"_ I couldn't help but laugh at my self for being so selfish.

I'm not the only one that was left alone. Alice was alone now to…

_"My poor Alice…"_ I wanted so much to cheer her up. They were together for so long they were each others everything and now he's gone; now he's making someone else happy.

Then it hit me I knew exactly what Alice needed…and I hated the idea.

SHOPPING!!!.... "…Fuck…"

I heard Alice laugh down stairs… _"Oh great now there's no turning back…"_

"Bella were going around noon so you better be ready!!!" I sighed.

"Oh and diners done and Charlie's about to call you…"

"Yes dear!!" Alice just giggled…

"Bella your cells in your bag by your bed!!" her voice rang threw the house.

Sure enough my phone rang and it was right where she said it was.

"Thanks dear!!" I called down to her as I answered my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells…Just checking in on you…you didn't get hurt today did you?" I could hear the humor in his tired tone; he must not be getting much sleep there.

"You're funny…I'm fine char…uh dad…umm Alice is staying with me this weekend to make sure I don't get hurt…" he let out a soft chuckle "is that cool or…"

"Yea Alice staying with you is ok…just as long as you're not alone with Edward…" and there the protective daddy tone. I heard Alice giggle once again.

"Yea well you won't have to worry about Edward anymore…were not together any more…" I could swear I could feel his smile threw the phone.

"Oh…sorry Bells" it was silent for a few minutes.

One thing about Charlie is that he gives you your space, but is always there when you need him. One thing Renee never seemed to get.

"Bella are you going to be ok…I mean I know you guys were…umm close and all…I mean if you need me to come home or anything I will…I here for you Bella."

"Umm no I think I'll be ok...plus I have Alice here to keep me company."

"Ok then if your sure your ok and don't need me to come arrest him for something that will put him in lock up for a few days..." He was trying not to laugh "I should be done here by the end of the week…well hopefully…be very careful Bella…umm I'll call Alice's father and arranger for her to stay for the week I'm gone if you'd like…just don't get in to any trouble with Alice or hurt while I'm gone…" I heard both of them giggling…

It's one thing for the cute pixie vampire down stairs to giggle…but your dad? I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the both of them even though nether could see my actions.

"Ok dad…you be careful as well…bye dad."

"Bye Bells…" and with that he hung up on me…

"_Now to the waiting pixie"_ I couldn't help the smile pulling at the corners of my lips _"…at least I've calmed down a bit…for now…" _

_"…maybe"_

* * *

_**I should have the next chapter up soon!! let me know what you think so far..^_-**_

_**much love to you all!!**_

_**~Fallen~**_


End file.
